I'll Always Be There
by beattleslover230
Summary: Eli and Clare have lost touch over the years but will they be brought back together? Can they make a romance happen or remain friends forever? Can they handle all the obstacles they've gone through before re-meeting? Or will someone be left with a broken heart? Please read and review! 3
1. Chapter 1

**New story errrbody! I hope you all like it and please review to keep me inspired to write. All reviews, follows or favorites are appreciated. 3 Enjoy! By the way, Eli and Clare do know each other through Adam but they NEVER I repeat NEVER dated, they were ONLY GOOD FRIENDS. So obviously they never had a past relationship and all that jazz. And im still deciding but Julia may also be taken out, what do you guys think? Leave it in a review pleaseeee. K enjoy. (:**

*Eli's POV*

Today was the first day of the semester and I couldn't but be exhausted. This was my second year being a professor at U of T and I still couldn't get over the exhaustion that was slowly creeping up on me now that classes were over. I sighed heavily as I leaned back in my office chair; I hadn't realized that classes had been over for hours now. I slowly grabbed my tie and loosened it, closing my eyes and leaning back in my chair, trying to relax. I haven't rested since six this morning and it felt good to finally have a moment of peace and quiet. Just as I was finally relaxed, my phone began to ring. I heard the familiar Dead Hand song that I never stopped loving since high school, otherwise known as "Paisley Jacket". Adam, Clare and I use to blast this song in my old vintage hearse, Morty. I sighed, those were the days. Just being a carefree teenager with awesome friends. I couldn't help but wondered what Clare was doing with her life. We lost connections after my first semester of college. Luckily, I had kept in touch with Adam. But I couldn't help but feel awful that I hadn't kept in touch with Clare. Eli that was years ago, stop drowning in the past, I told myself. I slowly opened my eyes after hearing the familiar melody and digged through my pockets for my phone. I saw Adam was calling me. I couldn't help but smirk; he was my best friend after all.

"Hey Adam, what's up?"

"Eli! My main man, I have some awesome news. Remember Fiona Coyne?" I couldn't help but chuckle at Adam. "Of course Adam, how could I forget her? In High school she was all heard about from you." I knew Adam must be blushing right now. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, I talked about plenty of other things." He defended himself, stuttering a little bit along the way. I smirked and just let him off easy. "Anyways, what about her Adam?"

"Well you know, someone happened to run into her and may possibly have a little date with the gorgeous Fiona Coyne." He answered smugly. "Congrats Adam! When's the date?"

"She told me to call her whenever I was free to set it up. We still up for guy's night?" Adam questioned me; he probably wanted some advice on Fiona. "Of course dude, I'm going to stop by the store though and get some food. I've been in my office all day; do you want anything?" and of course Adam being Adam, he couldn't miss an opportunity to eat. He quickly said yes and we exchanged goodbyes. I put my phone away and got all my belongings together. Sadly, Morty broke down and was to broken to be fixed so I had to get a new car. Now I was equipped with a black urban Jeep; which was an awesome car but it wouldn't be Morty. I quickly got in my car and drove to the nearest grocery store.

Since it was eight at night, not many cars were on the road. I slowly walked into the store, completely exhausted from the first day of school. I grabbed a cart and began to wander my way through the store. After about twenty minutes of shopping I had finally found everything Adam and I needed for guys night. Just as I was about to go wait in line to pay for my groceries I heard someone struggling behind me. I looked and saw a short woman with auburn curls having a hard time reaching for something on the top shelf. I quickly made my way over to her. "Excuse me miss, do you need any help?" I politely asked her. She stopped struggling and looked to the ground, obviously embarrassed. "Uhm, if you don't mind. Thank you." She told me shyly. I reassured her it was no problem at all. I quickly grabbed the bag of sugar she had been trying to reach and when I turned around I was met with a familiar set of blue eyes. "Clare? Is that you?" I asked her. I couldn't help but notice how much she had changed, in a good way of course. Clare had always been very beautiful to me, though I never told her, but now… she was indescribable. Her curls had gotten a little bit longer and her eyes had never been blue-er. She definitely had curves, but they were beautiful and fit her perfectly. She was dressed in a blue dress that went a little above her knees and a navy blue blazer.

"Eli? Oh my gosh Eli! I haven't seen you in years." She quickly hugged me. I couldn't help but be intoxicated by her vanilla scent. I quickly got rid of those thoughts; I couldn't be attracted to Clare. I haven't seen her in years.

"The one and only. Clare, it's good to see you. How have you been?" I asked her with my signature smirk as we pulled away from our hug. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, which reminded me of high school. "I can see you are still smug." She teased giving me a shy smile. "But, I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear Clare. Listen I wish we could catch up but I have to go. You know how Adam gets when hes hungry and doesn't have food." She giggled and nodded her head. I saw her take a napkin out of her purse, as well as a pen. I saw her scribble something onto it. She looked up at me smiling as she handed me the napkin. I raised my eyebrows and looked down. I realized she had given me her phone number. "Well give me a call when you want to get together, I really want to catch up Eli." I smirked at her, I was glad she hadn't changed much. "I do too, I'll call you and set up something soon, okay?" she nodded and we exchanged hugs one last time as she waved goodbye with a cute grin on her face. I paid for my food and then left, realizing it spent an hour at the grocery store. As I was driving to Adam's house I couldn't help but feel a tingly feeling in me. But the good kind and I couldn't be happier that it was there, and I knew it was from seeing Clare.

**So? How was it? Hopefully you all liked it. And make sure you read the note that was at the top of the page! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. So please read it so you have backround info. Thank you for reading and please Follow, Favorite and Comment/Review. Byeee 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the follows and reviews, they made me very happy (: I really don't have anything to say except thank you all for reading the story and I hope you all like it! Reviews are necessary for new chapters. **

*Eli's POV*

I finally reached Adam's house about 10 minutes after seeing Clare. It scared how much she had been on my mind while I was driving. How did she have this effect on me? I mean I haven't seen her for 4 years. I bet it's nothing, I'm probably just happy I got to see her. I grabbed the Chinese food I had gotten for Adam and me and quickly made my way to the door. Right before I could knock Adam opened the door. He stood with his arms crossed. "Eli, you and I both know it doesn't take over an hour to get food for guys night." He stated. Of course I knew that, but when you run into an amazing women of course you have to stop an- what am I thinking? I need to stop having these thoughts about Clare. I heard someone clear their throat and I was pulled out of my thoughts. Adam still had his arms crossed but now he had an eyebrow raised. "Obviously you met a girl at the grocery store; you had the joker smile when you were thinking a second ago." Adam said and I blushed.

"Dude, why don't we just have guy's night?" I asked him, wishing the Clare topic would go away. He sighed, grabbing food and motioned for me to come inside. We walked into Adam's living room and filled his table with food and drinks. He sat in his recliner while I opted for his sofa. "You know I'm not going to let this girl topic go, right?"

"Dammit Adam, fine. What do you want to know?" I gave up. I was too exhausted from today to fight with Adam right now. "Okay, who is she? And what exactly happened at the store dude?" I sighed and grabbed some food; I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until this moment. Adam and I ate a little bit and then I cleared my throat, indicating for Adam to listen. "So after work I went to the grocery store to pick up the food for tonight. And just as I was about to go to the cash registers, I heard someone struggling with something behind me. I walked over to her and asked if she needed help and when she turned around. Uhm dude, the girl was Clare." Adam's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I haven't seen her since the summer before college. How is she?"

"Well, I only got to find out that she's doing fine and then I remembered I needed to get back for guys night. But she gave me number." I said the last part shyly with a little blush on my face. "Wow dude, you just saw her for like 15 minutes and you're already whipped." I quickly looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean I'm whipped?" I asked him. Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Dude, are you kidding me. You don't think you're whipped? When you talk about her your eyes light up like a little kid in a candy store. And you had the joker smile Eli, the freaking joker smile. How could I not think your whipped?" I just rolled my eyes and ignored what he said. "I don't like Clare, so shut up Adam." I said while picking at my food. "Whatever man, let's just have guy's night like normal." Adam and I quickly got back into the rituals of guys nights. But I couldn't help but notice Clare always staying in the back of my mind.

*Clare's POV*

Well that was an unexpected surprise; I haven't seen Eli since my senior year. I really missed him, and when our friendship started to fall apart, it really hurt me. I remember crying myself to sleep and my grades started to slip. I remember Ms. Dawes constantly trying getting me to enter writing competitions, but I couldn't. I was in pain and all things creative had escaped me. I remember Adam kept in touch with Eli. I remember how much that hurt me, why had Eli chosen to stay friends with Adam but gave up on me? But Eli and Adam couldn't know what had happened during that dark year. No one knew exactly what was going on besides me. Of course people could see I was hurt but I just blamed my parents' divorce on it. Seeing Eli made so many emotions come to life, I was happy, sad, mad, excited, hurt. Maybe Eli was meant to be in my life, I decided I couldn't let this moment slip so I gave him my phone number. The ball's in his court. I sighed as I opened the door to my apartment. I set the groceries onto the counter and decided to change and go to bed.

I was physically and emotionally exhausted. Seeing Eli brought back all the pain from my senior year of high school all over again. But seeing him also brought back the happiness from my junior year. When him, Adam and I were the misfits. I felt something run down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly knowing it was a tear. I was tired of crying. I had done enough of it senior year and years after that. I had finally taken control of my life and I won't let one person bring back down all those years of pain. I sighed shakily as I changed into pajamas and got into bed. As I fell asleep my mind kept racing from these past years of hell, I really just hope life gets better from here.

**Aww poor Clare. If I get some reviews then I will write and post the next chapter soon! Just so you all know, something else happened to Clare after her friendship with Eli crumbled so that's why shes so depressed. Please review! Review and then you will find out sooner what will happen between the lovely duo. Thanks for reading. REVIEW. Bye. 3**


End file.
